


Bible Camp

by fictorium



Category: Studio 60 on the Sunset Strip
Genre: Gen, Religions, Religious Themes & References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-12
Updated: 2010-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-14 07:18:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fictorium/pseuds/fictorium





	Bible Camp

It's at Bible Camp that Hannah first realizes she might not be like the other Christians.

This isn't like her own church, where the minister laughs at her questions and there's always a hug from her Mom after she gets up and sings for everyone.  Here, it's like some kind of competition to be the _best_ , but nobody will tell her what that means.  But she picked this camp, instead of following her brothers to Camp Pinewood, and she's determined to get a good summer out of it.

She likes the campfires, where everyone sings together and it doesn't matter that some people can't hit all the notes.  Harmonies sound warmer, better, and Hannah learns that it's not always about doing things alone.  Life doesn't have to be a series of solos, and she vows to join the church choir for real when she gets home.

The other parts she doesn't like very much, but she won't admit that to anyone, not even her Mom.  She won't talk about how confusing it is to be told that everything that sounds fun is wrong, is a sin for which she'll burn in hell.  The boys groups run around playing sports, shirts thrown aside to show bronzed skin, and Hannah doesn't understand why finding that beautiful should be so wrong.  

It's the beginning of a difficult path, one that Harriet will find just as difficult to navigate.  She learns, even at the expense of missing out on her favorite rewards, to stand up and argue.  She'll ask why the camp counselors encourage them to judge each other, their friends and their families, when surely God is the only one who should judge them all?  It's a choice, she discovers, to say I believe in the good things, in the love and forgiveness, and reject the hate.

Nobody else ever seems to understand it, no matter how patiently she explains it.  But that's okay with Hannah, because if the life of Jesus taught her anything, it's that belief isn't supposed to be easy. 


End file.
